In the construction of buildings in which doors are to be installed in wall openings, the contractor will provide rough openings according to the specifications in the architectural specifications. The finish carpenters will then install the necessary frames in the rough openings and ultimately hang the doors.
It is essential that the door frames consisting of the side jambs and the lintel be properly installed in order to have a properly fitted door. This means that the door jambs must be plumb, that is, exactly vertical, but the frame must be square and in single plane, that is, not skewed. Usually this is accomplished by accepting an assembled frame from the supplier having the proper dimension and placing it in the rough openings. Wedges are used to locate the side jambs and a level is used to adjust the jambs to plumb positions. Thus, by a manual positioning of various wedges, the frame can be eventually positioned and nailed in place.
However, even a skilled carpenter requires a fair amount of time to install a door frame in a rough opening and to be sure that the frame is square and not skewed.
Previous devices designed to facilitate jamb installation are disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,688 (1956) to Baker and a U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,813 (1959) to Christian and Ryding, Jr.
The present invention is directed to an installation frame which provides a fast and accurate way to install a door jamb and to insure a plumb frame which is not only square but which is in a proper plane and not skewed. The frame of the present invention can be used to increase the speed and accuracy of an installation by a skilled carpenter, but it will also allow less experienced persons to install properly a door frame.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the principles of the invention are set forth together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.